La Sombra del Placer
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: La sheriff Caitlyn de Piltover lleva persiguiendo a un escurridizo asesino jonio todo el día. Pero ahora, este asesino la ha encontrado a ella. Y aunque tema por su vida, pronto descubrirá que este asesino tiene planes muchos más... placenteros para ambos. Sexual one-shot.


La sheriff Caitlyn no había tenido un buen día. Se lo había pasado todo persiguiendo a un asesino, que acababa de matar a un diplomático noxiano en el corazón de la corte Viento Azul. Por lo que habían deducido en la investigación, se trataba de un miembro de la Orden de las Sombras, en la lejana Jonia. Aparentemente, habían expandido sus operaciones para atacar objetivos fuera de su país de origen.

El problema era que por mucho que hubiera sido capaz de seguirle el rastro hasta su madriguera, había logrado darles esquinazo a cada momento. Solo habían logrado ver una sombra desapareciendo por la ventana de su piso franco, antes de empezar a seguirle el rastro por las calles durante casi más de 2 kilómetros.

Y finalmente había logrado que le perdiesen el rastro. Claramente, le dolía en su orgullo no haber sido capaz de cogerlo, pero tampoco era la primera vez que una presa se le resistía más de lo normal. Lo raro es que por el rastro que este asesino dejaba, era como si se esfumara en las sombras o atravesara paredes. Pero eso era imposible.

Tenía entendido que la Orden de las Sombras dominaba alguna magia extraña, haciéndoles asesinos más efectivos. Quizás se tratara de eso. Pero tampoco le veía sentido a hacerle caso a simples elucubraciones.

Sea como fuese, ya seguiría comiéndose la cabeza con ello mañana en la oficina. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en su apartamento, solo quería descansar. Vi tenía algo de razón en que a veces se obsesionaba demasiado con el trabajo, y la verdad era, que ofuscarse no la ayudaba nunca a resolver un caso. Relajarse durante la noche le ayudaría a tener la mente más despejada mañana, y a pensar con claridad. Tal vez recordaría algo que en un primer momento había pasado por alto.

Colgó su sombrero en el perchero, y fue a dejar su rifle en el armario de su armería... cuando notó un movimiento extraño por el rabillo del ojo.

En un principio no reaccionó. No quería alertar al intruso de que lo había descubierto. Dado que no la había atacado inmediatamente, probablemente él ahora estuviera buscando una buena posición desde la que hacerlo. De la misma forma, ella necesitaba saber en que posición estaba él antes de girarse y disparar.

Pero el problema es que era muy silencioso. No podía oír sus pasos. Ni percibir su movimiento por los escasos cambios en la luz de la habitación. Así que cerró los ojos y se concentró. Una leve respiración. Una ligera corriente de aire caliente rozando su espalda. Justo tras ella.

De inmediato, y mientras un silbido cortante pasaba justo por donde estaba ella de pie hace un momento, Caitlyn cogió su rifle y rodó, antes de apuntar al intruso con una rodilla al suelo. Se preparó para disparar.

Y de inmediato se quedó sin aliento.

No era el ridículo tamaño de la guadaña que usaba como arma, y cuya punta se había quedado clavada en el armario, lo que la había impresionado tanto. Ni los extraños tatuajes sobre su extrañamente pálida piel, de un azul oscuro que cubrían sus brazos y buena parte de su torso, junto con los orbes brillantes que eran sus ojos. No. Ni tampoco su extraña melena con la franja azul en el flequillo, que parecía levitar como si estuvieran bajo el agua, y cuyas puntas parecían descomponerse como su fueran parte de las mismas sombras. No era nada de eso.

Era porque jamás había visto a un chico tan condenadamente guapo en su vida.

Tanto, que ya podía sentir el rubor recorriendo sus mejillas.

Es que... Por la Dama Gris, ¿que demonios hacía sin camiseta? Pero, para lo delgado que está... se le ve fibroso. Si le preguntara, ¿le dejaría tocarle sus...?

El ruido de la hoja desencajándose al fin del armario la devolvió a la realidad. ¡Mierda! ¡Céntrate, idiota, qué ha venido a matarte!

Pero de nada sirvió. El extraño asesino había vuelto a cambiar de posición, y se estaba lanzando a por ella. Ya lo tenía encima. Ahora mismo, solo podía esperar usar su rifle como escudo, para detener el letal golpe del arma descendente.

Escudo que enseguida acabó partido en dos mitades, en un corte perfecto.

El golpe también sirvió para hacerla acabar sentada en el suelo, con el frío reverso de la guadaña apoyándose contra su cuello, y elevando su barbilla. Ya está. Era el fin.

-Así qué, ¿tú eres la que me ha estado siguiendo todo el día, verdad?

No. Eso era perfecto. Si le hacía hablar, podía ganar tiempo para escapar, y quizás averiguar algo valioso para la investigación. Eso es. Mantenerlo distraído.

-Sí. Soy yo.-dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo.-¿Y tú eres?

-Me llaman Kayn. ¿Y tú?

Eso es. Sigue hablando. Sigue moviendo esos labios. Esos labios tan finos y sexys que... ¿Cómo se sentiría el tacto de ellos en su cuello? Tal vez... ¡Mierda! Concéntrate, chica.

-Soy la oficial Sheriff Caitlyn, de los Guardianes de Piltover.

¡¿Y porqué demonios le has dado tu auténtico nombre?!

-Caitlyn. Un nombre bonito. Aunque sigue sin hacer justicia a quien acompaña.

-Uhm...

¡No te quedes en blanco ahora, idiota! ¡¿Y qué haces ruborizándote?!

-Verás, oficial Caitlyn. Me has puesto en un aprieto. Normalmente soy capaz de entrar y salir sin que nadie sea capaz siquiera de saber que estuve allí. Desde los bosques de las Tierras Primigenias, a la tundra helada de Freljord, ningún rastreador ha sido capaz de localizarme. Pero tú, no solo lo supiste, si no que fuiste capaz de seguirme durante todo un día. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Aquel elogio le devolvió la punzada de orgullo que necesitaba.

-Tampoco he encontrado yo a nadie que fuera capaz de hacer que le perdiera el rastro. O que me hiciera tan difícil seguirlo.

Si pudiera ir acercándose poco a poco al cajón donde tenía oculta la pistola...

-Me halagas. Aunque eso no responde a porque no me disparaste hace un momento cuando tuviste oportunidad.

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué no le había disparado? Ella misma no estaba segura. O más bien, no quería admitirlo.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.-tragó saliva, más por excitación, que por miedo.-Has venido a deshacerte de mi, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué sigo viva?

Sonrió. La verdad es que tenía una sonrisa aunque maliciosa, bonita.

-Hm... ¿Por qué sospecho que la respuesta a ambas preguntas, es la misma?

... Antes la había llamado bonita.

¡Mierda! ¡Céntrate, céntrate!

De inmediato, y aprovechando que estaba distraído, pateó su guadaña a un lado, y se puso en pie para correr de inmediato al cajón donde guardaba su otra arma. Pero en cuando se dio la vuelta y apuntó, el filo de la guadaña cortó el cañón, y parte del gatillo. Como lo hizo sin amputarle el dedo también, era algo que no entendería nunca.

Al siguiente instante, lo único que sabía es que tenía el filo de la guadaña tras ella. Mierda. Ahora sí que sí.

Pero lejos de partirla en dos, lo único que hizo fue tirar de ella. De inmediato, se sintió chocando contra algo duro, pero cálido, terso y agradable. Pero cuando apoyó las manos y abrió los ojos... notó que era el torso desnudo y bien esculpido de Kayn. Y al alzar al vista, vio que le miraba desde cerca, demasiado cerca, con una sonrisa en esos... labios.

Recuperó la razón momentáneamente, pero cuando intentó volver a apartarse, sintió su brazo rodeándola por la cintura y apretándola contra él.

-¡Ih!

¿Acababa de gritar como una colegiala? Acababa de gritar como una colegiala. ¡Mierda! Deja de humillarte ante él, idiota.

Al momento, Kayn soltó su guadaña momentaneamente, que se había quedado levitando en el aire, y le cogió la mano derecha, estirando su dedo índice.

-Vaya. Cuanto lo siento. Normalmente no soy tan torpe. Pero tu presencia me... desconcentra.

Caitlyn entonces notó que la yema de su dedo tenía un ligero corte por el que sangraba. No era mucho. Debió hacérselo cuando le quitó la pistola de la mano. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que podía haber sido mucho peor.

-Déjame que te ayude.

-Espera, ¿qué vas a...?

Volvió a quedarse sin habla cuando este paso la punta de su lengua por la herida, y luego, rodeó la punta de su dedo con los labios, como si estuviera saboreándola. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco le importaría si decidiera devorarla enterita... o quisiera pasar sus labios y su lengua por más partes de su cuerpo.

¡Mierda! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

De inmediato volvió perder el hilo de sus pensamiento, cuando le vio acercando el rostro aún más. ¿Acaso iba a...?

Pero lejos de lo que esperaba, pasó su cabeza a un lado de la suya, y comenzó a olerle el pelo. Ah, mierda. Esto ya era complicado de por si antes de que pudiera sentir su cálido aliento en la nuca, y poder notar lo bien que olía.

... ¡¿Por qué le estás olisqueando el pelo tú ahora a él?!

-Je. Justo lo que me temía.

De un mordisco, le arrancó el prieto collarín que llevaba en la garganta, y luego la soltó y la apartó de un empujón. Antes siquiera de poder recuperar el equilibrio y trastabillando, Caitlyn volvió a ver a la guadaña acercándose... y pasando a través de ella de arriba a abajo. Pero lejos de sentir dolor, solo sintió algo de frío. Y al volver a la realidad, solo sintió como su vestido y el corsé, cortados verticalmente por la mitad, tanto por delante como por detrás, caían al suelo. Dejándola prácticamente desnuda, excepto por su lencería y complementos de vestir... pero dejando sus pechos expuestos.

De inmediato se los tapó con los brazos, llena de vergüenza. Aunque volvió a alzar las manos como gesto defensivo, cuando Kayn se lanzó a por ella.

Pero esta vez, en vez de con el filo, simplemente la estampó contra la pared con el mango de la guadaña, sujetándola por el cuello sin apretar demasiado, mientras ella misma empujaba el arma con sus propias manos tratando de apartarla. Aunque sin ningún éxito. Era fuerte. Tan, tan fuerte...

Ojalá siguiera haciéndole daño más tiempo.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero se puede saber que demonios te pasa?!

-¡Asaltar a un guardián ya era lo suficientemente malo, pero esto raya el abuso sexual!-gritó Caitlyn, tratando de recuperar la compostura.-Si no quieres que esto empeore para ti, ¡ceja en tu empeño de inmediato!

-Uhm... No. Creo que no lo haré. En su lugar, haré algo que sé que a los dos nos apetece mucho más.

-... ¿El qué?

-Besarte.

-...

Sí, por favor. Hazlo.

¡Qué dejes de pensar en eso!

-Como te atrevas, ¡te arranco el labio de un mordisco!

-No pasa nada. Me gustan los besos agresivos.

Poco a poco, fue acercando su rostro. Estaba tan apoyado contra ella, que entre él y la pared no le dejaban sitio ni para mover las piernas ni patearlo. Pero aguardó con paciencia. Y cuando creyó tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca, trató de morderle la nariz. Kayn fue más rápido, y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Esos labios que se veían tan suaves y tiernos...

En lo poco que tardó en volver a la realidad, volvía a tenerlo igual de cerca. Pero esta vez Kayn le tenía medida la distancia, y cuando ella trataba de morderlo, no lo lograba por escasos milímetros. Hasta que finalmente lo hizo, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Desafortunadamente para ella, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño. No sintió el sabor de su sangre en su boca. Pero si otra cosas. Fugazmente, su labio superior se rozó con el labio inferior de él... y fue tan agradable como esperaba.

Las piernas le fallaron por un instante, y se habría caído de no ser por que él la sujetaba. Dejó salir un suspiro de placer mientras algo le cosquilleaba en las venas, y él aprovechó ese momento de debilidad.

La besó. Con suavidad. Apenas rozando sus labios juguetonamente, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Y ella separó igualmente sus labios casi por inercia. El sabor de sus labios y su olor. Eran casi como...

No. ¡No! ¡Concéntrate, chica! No puedes...

Pero por la Dama Gris, besaba tan bien...

Se había quedado tan ida, que aún tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que había dejado de besarla. La apartó de la pared, se deshizo de la guadaña, y la empujó contra el suelo.

-¡Eih! ¿Que estás...?

Volvió a dejarla sin aliento cuando la aprisionó boca arriba contra el suelo con su propio cuerpo, agarrándole los brazos contra el parqué... y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Caitlyn soltó otro suspiro placentero. Le costaba tanto pensar con claridad.

Pero... se sentía tan bien.

-Pienso...-fue bajando sus besos poco a poco hasta el entrepecho.-Que va siendo hora de que vayamos buscando un lugar más cómodo. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

Acabó soltando sus brazos. Pero lejos de darle tiempo para forcejear, sintió la punta de su lengua jugueteando con su pezón derecho, mientras hacía lo mismo con el izquierdo, moviendo con suavidad la punta del pulgar a su alrededor.

No. Esto no estaba bien. Caitlyn se mordió el puño para no gritar, pero no estaba segura de porqué. De todas formas, si alguien la oía, puede que vinieran a ayudarla. ¿No?

Pero quizás, la verdad fuera que en realidad no quería eso.

En cuanto comenzó a sentir sus labios deslizándosele por la línea entre sus abdominales, pensó en las esposas que guardaba en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Quizás no fuera tan mala idea decirle donde estaba su dormitorio. Podría engañarlo, y aprisionarlo mientras estaba distraído.

Sí. Era por eso. Era el único motivo por el que pensaba en ello.

-La puerta... ¡Ah! ¡La puerta al fondo del pasillo!

Kayn sonrió, y al fin le dio un momento de respiro.

Un respiro que apenas duró, pues enseguida le agarró del muslo con una mano, pegándolo contra su cintura, y pasandole el otro brazo por detrás de la espalda. Buscaba levantarla para cargar con ella, y sin entender muy bien porqué, Caitlyn se abrazó a él con fuerza con brazos y piernas, casi disfrutando con la sensación de sus rudas manos apretando sus carnes.

No. Casi no. Lo hacía.

Esperaba que cargara con ella por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio, pero en lugar de eso, solo sintió como se hundieran en el suelo... y un frío que le calaba los huesos la envolviera, haciendo que se aferrara a él con más fuerza.

De inmediato, la sensación desapareció, y ella se vio lanzada sobre su cama. Pero no tenía sentido. La puerta de su habitación seguía cerrada. ¿Cómo ha...?

Esa duda la hizo tardar demasiado en reaccionar. No le dio tiempo a girarse para abrir el cajón de su mesilla, y sacar las esposas de allí. Porque volvía a tenerlo encima, y estaba...

Por la Dama Gris, la estaba besando otra vez.

...

Y... besaba...

...

... tan bien...

...

...

...

...

...

¡Mierda! ¡No te desconcentres ahora! ¡Aún tienes una oportunidad!

Decidió cambiar de táctica. Caitlyn agarró a Kayn del rostro, y comenzó a besarlo con la misma intensidad. Ella también sabía como dejar a alguien ido con un beso, y Jayce y Ezreal podían dar buena fe de ello. Entre otras cosas.

Rápidamente lo empujó a un lado, y pasó a colocarse sobre él. Por la expresión de su rostro, estaba claro que había logrado confundirlo un poco, pero con aquello no bastaba. Volvió a besarlo con intensidad, disfrutando del dulce cosquilleo que le producía su lengua en los labios. Esa lengua que antes la había...

¡No! ¡No te distraigas!

Estiró un brazo hacia la mesa, y tras tropezar un poco, abrió el cajón, y comenzó a rebuscar en él. Solo para encontrarlo vacío.

-¿Qué?

Dejó de besar a Kayn y alzó la mirada, aún sentada sobre su cintura, comprobando con sus propios ojos que efectivamente el cajón estaba vacío. Pero eso era imposible. Estaba segura de que las había guardado ahí, después de la otra noche con...

-¿Buscabas esto?

Al mirar a Kayn, se quedo helada al ver que mientras este le miraba con una divertida lascivia, con una mano jugueteaba con sus esposas.

Las tornas volvieron a cambiar. Kayn la agarró de las muñecas con una mano, y volvió a colocarla bajo él en la cama. Antes de darse cuenta, Caitlyn tenía las esposas puestas, con la cadena pasada por detrás de uno de los barrotes de madera de su cabecero, haciéndole imposible mover los brazos, mientras él tiraba de ella hacia abajo.

-Bien. Ahora que ya está eso solucionado...-susurró Kayn, mientras pasaba los dedos por las curvas de sus pechos, y los bajaba por su vientre.

Caitlyn volvió a sentir sus labios en el cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento cuando pasó su lengua por su piel, como si quisiera saborearla.

-Pa... para...-dijo aunando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Vas... vas a...

-¿Voy a qué?

Volvió a bajar otra vez por su torso, pero en esta ocasión ignoró sus pechos, y siguió bajando por su vientre. Aunque sus intenciones se hicieron claras en cuanto sintió sus manos acariciando sus muslos.

-¿Qué temes que haga?

Sintió la tela del elástico de su tanga romperse, y en la oscuridad lo vio tirándolo a un lado. Podría seguir resistiéndose cerrando las piernas, pero había... algo, que impedía que lo intentara.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando sintió sus labios besándola en el bajo vientre. Y trató de ocultar su rostro sonrojado en la almohada cuando sintió la punta de sus dedos masajeando los labios exteriores de su vagina. Pero de ninguna forma pudo contener ese breve grito que le provocó el sentir la punta de aquella lengua fina y larga jugueteando con la parte exterior de su clítoris.

-Así que de eso se trataba.

Entonces lo sintió. Aquella lengua cálida y jugosa lamiendo el exterior de su intimidad. Aquellos labios que ahora besaban sus labios inferiores. Saboreándola como si fuera un manjar para él.

Enseguida empezó a estremecerse. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Ya no se sentía dueña de su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar entre gemidos acalorados que era incapaz de reprimir, y sentía como si su misma esencia fuera a escapar de su forma terrenal. Era... era maravilloso. Nadie la había hecho sentir antes así. Era como si sus reticencias se esfumaran. Ya no podía negarlo. Tenía que... necesitaba...

Entonces, ocurrió.

La madera del viejo cabecero de su cama estaba tan débil, que a base de que sus brazos amarrados por las esposas al barrote, tiraran de este continuamente por las convulsiones que le provocaba su incipiente orgasmo, dicho barrote acabo cediendo, junto con la gastada cadena de sus esposas. Clavándole además una astilla en la palma.

Esa punzada de dolor profundo fue justo lo que necesitó para volver a la realidad. Vio la punta afilada del barrote roto sobre su almohada. El ruido también había distraído a Kayn, que había cejado en su labor. Lo cual era una lástima...

¡No! ¡Razona, maldita sea! Esta es la definitiva.

Aprovechando que volvía a tener las manos libres, lo empujó de nuevo a un lado de la cama. Volvió a colocarse sobre él. Pero en esta ocasión, presionando la punta de su improvisada estaca contra su cuello.

Esta vez sí que lo había cogido desprevenido. Se le veía nervioso, inseguro de que hacer. Bien. Tenía al asesino allí mismo, a su merced. Solo faltaba una cosa por hacer.

Apoyó una mano en su pecho para mantenerlo contra la cama. Aquel... fuerte pecho suyo. Aquel pecho sudoroso, con aquella gota solitaria deslizándose entre sus pectorales. Pero lo tenía. Era suyo. Solo podía hacer una cosa ahora. Tenía que...

...

Quería...

...

Por la Dama Gris. ¿Pero a quien trataba de engañar?

Lanzó la estaca a un lado, deshaciéndose de ella, y de inmediato... volvió a lanzarse a saborear el dulce néctar de sus labios.

No podía resistirlo. Simplemente, era superior a ella. Es que... besaba tan...

...

...

bien...

...

...

...

...

...

... ****

¡Bam, bam, bam!

Fuera quien fuera el que llamaba a la puerta, iba a matarlo.

-¡Ahora no!

Gritó con furia. Y de inmediato, fue ella la que empezó a besar el cuello de Kayn. Algo a lo que este no se opuso.

-¿Cait? ¿Estás ahí?

Mierda. Esa era la voz de Vi. No tendría que haber contestado.

-¡Ugh!-se separó de Kayn.-Tú... espera aquí, ¿vale? Solo... será un momento.

-No tengo intención de irme a ninguna parte.-contestó el jonio, recostándose con comodidad en la cama.

Caitlyn estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta de su habitación, antes de recordar como estaba, y coger una bata de su armario. Se la ajustó con prisa, y se puso el pelo bien, antes de exhalar e inhalar para relajarse, y abrir la puerta, pero sin llegar a quitar la cadena.

-Hola, Vi.

-Eih, Cait. Hoy te he visto bastante estresada con todo el rollo del asesino y la persecución. Así que me he pasado para ver si querías salir a tomar algo.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ahora mismo estoy... ocupada.

-¿Ocupada? No te habrás vuelto a traer informes del cuartel, ¿verdad? Sabes que "relajarse" trata de... Oh.

Vi entonces notó que llevaba la bata puesta, y tenía la piel sudorosa.

-No, es que tengo... compañía. Compañía... masculina.

-... Entiendo.-sonrió divertida.-¿Y le conozco? ¿Es alguien del trabajo?

-¿Del trabajo? Bueno... sí. Podría decirse que sí.-se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Oh. ¿Es el buenorro de Goldman? Hace tiempo que el grandullón no te quita el ojo de encima.

-No. No creo que le conozcas.

-Ya. ¿Crees que le importará si me uno?

Caitlyn le fundió con la mirada.

-Tranquila. Es solo una broma. Bueno. Nos vemos mañana. Pero luego me contarás, ¿no?

Y sin más, Vi se perdió por el pasillo. Caitlyn dejó escapar un suspiro, y cerró la puerta.

-No me importaría si se nos uniera.

La tiradora dio un salto al ver que ahora Kayn se encontraba a su lado, apoyado junto a la puerta. ¿Cuando había salido de la habitación?

-Cállate. Bastante suerte tienes de que no te haya delatado.

-¿Y a qué dirías que se debe que no lo hayas hecho?

Lo empujó violentamente contra la pared.

-Cállate, y bésame.

Y así lo hizo, pero no antes de que ella se lanzara a besarlo primero. Pero después de un instante, se separó de él, y lo agarró del brazo, tirando de él hasta la habitación.

Después de llevarlo dentro, cerró la puerta con pestillo, y le hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama. Luego dejó caer su bata al suelo, para así sentarse sobre sus piernas, y volver a besarlo.

...

...

...

...

Pero cuando sintió su erección bajo el pantalón, presionando contra su intimidad, se le ocurrió otra idea. Dejó de besarlo, y se puso en pie.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-exclamó el jonio, algo molesto.

-Tú ya me has hecho ver las estrellas. Ahora...-le empujó, para que quedara tumbado sobre la cama.-Me toca a mi hacértelas ver a ti.

Hincó una rodilla al suelo, y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Más cuando el pene erecto quedó libre de su confinamiento, Caitlyn no pudo evitar quedarse atónita ante su... excesivo tamaño y longitud. Uala. No estaba segura de...

-¿Demasiado para ti?

Caitlyn le miró con el ceño fruncido, y como respuesta, simplemente se apoyó hacia delante, acomodando el miembro entre sus generosos pechos.

-No. Solo me preguntaba si serías todo tamaño... o tendrías también algo de resistencia.

Dicho esto, le dio un pequeño beso cariñoso a la punta, haciendo que un agradable escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Kayn. Caitlyn sonrió. Ninguno de sus anteriores amantes había aguantado más de un minuto ante esa técnica suya. Y puede que el jonio hubiera logrado socavar su voluntad. Pero de ninguna forma iba a permitir que la venciera en el lecho.

Le dio una lamida rápida, desde la base hasta la punta, seguida de una más lenta. Caitlyn notó como Kayn estrujaba la manta bajo él con los dedos. Bien. Estaba yendo justo como ella quería, por lo que intensificó su... ataque.

Sujetó sus pechos, y comenzó a apretarlos para masajear con delicadeza el miembro entre estos. Escuchó a Kayn soltar un suspiro de placer, pero mezclado con molestia. No debía gustarle que fuera a él a quien manejaran.

Pero había pasado casi un minuto, y aún no había cedido. Tsk. Tendría que pasar al procedimiento intensivo. Así que se echó atrás para retirar sus pechos, y comenzó a estimular el miembro con las manos. Siguió besando y relamiendo el glande expuesto, llegando incluso a introducírselo en la boca, pero nada. Kayn se retorcía sudando y con el ceño fruncido, pero su voluntad y autocontrol seguían firmes.

Caitlyn pasó entonces a recorrer el miembro de arriba a abajo besándolo, y dándole pequeños mordisquitos. Pero antes de darse cuenta, miró al reloj sobre su mesilla de noche, y ya había pasado minuto y medio.

-Vaya. Deberías estar orgulloso.-dijo dándole un respiro.-Has batido un nuevo record. Eres el primero que resiste tanto tiempo.

Kayn entonces alzó la cabeza, y Caitlyn vio algo distinto en su mirada. Había algo en esos orbes de brillo azul que la llenó de... temor. Un temor casi primordial.

-Bien.-su voz sonó cavernosa.-Ahora me toca a mi.

Y sin más... se esfumó ante sus ojos. De nuevo, era como si se hubiera fundido con las sombras.

-¿Qué demonios?-Caitlyn se puso en pie.-¿Kayn?

Miró alrededor de la habitación, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Se quedó mirando perpleja su cama, y un instante después, sintió algo duro y caliente que latía moviéndose entre sus piernas, rozando su intimidad. Cuando miró abajo, vio el pene de Kayn sobresaliendo.

-Ahora...-sintió su cálido aliento en la nuca, junto con sus fuertes manos agarrándola de la cintura.-... veamos cuanto tardas en perder el conocimiento.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella, incrédula.-Ehm... ¿No te estás sobrevalorando un poqui-?

La acalló mordiéndole el hombro. Fue un mordisco fuerte y doloroso, no haciéndola sangrar por muy poco. Pero lejos de hacerla gritar... logró sacarle un gemido de puro placer.

Luego la empujó hacia delante, haciéndola quedar a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Y de inmediato, sintió algo redondeado y un poco rasposo rozando sus labios vaginales. Al mismo tiempo que sentía el torso desnudo de Kayn apoyándose sobre su espalda.

-No te preocupes.-volvió a susurrarle al oído.-No hace falta ni que te quites las botas. Solo... disfruta.

Le mordió la oreja juguetonamente. Y antes de que Caitlyn pudiera decirle nada, se adentró tan repentina y abruptamente en ella, que el grito que se formó en sus labios, teniendo los ojos como platos... se quedo mudo.

Sintió un breve instante de dolor, y luego, la agradable sensación de tener aquel cuerpo caliente en su interior.

-Hmf. ¿Qué te parece?-dijo Kayn, de forma burlona.-Encaja como un guante.

Y entonces, empezó. Agarrándola de sus posaderas con ambas manos, comenzó el bamboleo. Dentro, y fuera. Primero lento y largo... y poco a poco haciéndose más rápido y corto.

Esta vez Caitlyn no hizo nada por reprimir sus gritos de placer. Ni sus gemidos entre ellos. Podía sentirlo dentro de ella. Creciendo poco a poco. Ya lo había experimentado otras veces, pero... nunca de esta forma. Tan intenso, que hacía que sus piernas y brazos temblaran de debilidad. Tanto, que temía que fuera a derrumbarse mucho antes de lo esperado.

No. Así no. No podía terminar así.

-Kayn... ¡Ah! No... ¡Aaaaah! Así no...

-Muy tarde, mi flor de ópalo.-volvió a susurrarle.-Ya es tarde para echarse atrás.

No. No la entendía. No-

-¡Aaaaaaah...!

No podía aguantar más. Tendría que hacerlo ella.

Sacando fuerzas de una voluntad que ya no le quedaba, se echó hacia atrás para quitárselo de encima, pero sin que llegara a sacarlo de su interior. Y rápidamente, se giró casi usando el miembro como eje, para quedarse boca arriba en el lecho.

-Así... sí...

Kayn se quedó confuso un momento, admirando su cuerpo perfecto y sudoroso, antes de sonreír de forma maliciosa, y volver a echarse sobre ella.

La abrazó, aferrándola a su cuerpo, mientras le mordía el otro hombro, y volviendo a adentrarse en ella al mismo ritmo que antes. Caitlyn volvió a gritar de placer, aferrándose a él con brazos y piernas. Clavando sus uñas en su espalda, y hundiendo las hebillas de las botas que aún llevaba puestas en su cintura, mientras la rodeaba con sus piernas.

Sí. Así sí. Podía sentirlo creciendo en su interior. Esa sensación familiar, pero... más intensa. Mucho, mucho más...

-¡Aaaaaah...!

Intensa...

-¡Kayn!

Se aferró a él incluso con más fuerza. Temiendo que fuera a deshacerse en sombras como antes. Tenía que... necesitaba sentir que aquello era real. Necesitaba...

-Caitlyn...

Sí. Aquello era real. Y lo estaba sintiendo. Era... Por la Dama Gris, podía sentirlo creciendo dentro de su mente, era... como si llenara todo su ser. No dejaba espacio para sus pensamientos. Era... no podía pensar con claridad. Solo... lo sentía crecer, y crecer, y...

...

y...

...

...

...

... *****

*****~~!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!

...

...

...

...

-¿Sigues consciente?

-... Sí...

-Bien. Me sentiría decepcionado si hubieras aguantado tan poco. Sigamos...

-Sí... por favor... ¡Ah!

Pronto perdió toda noción de su entorno. Solo eran él y ella. Y a cada ola de placer, más intensa. A cada pico de placer, más alto. Hasta que no pudo más. Se quedó sin fuerzas. Se desvaneció en el último pico. Y justamente, en ese mismo instante...

Él tampoco pudo aguantar más.

* * *

Aún era de madrugada cuando despertó. Se sentía en paz absoluta. Aún más. Protegida. El latido del corazón de Kayn, y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, la relajaban, mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en este. Junto a aquel brazo que la envolvía, y la aferraba a él.

Alzó la cabeza, no sin algo de pesar, y lo observó mientras dormía. Así, con el rostro de lado, y vacío de toda la arrogancia mostrada antes, casi podía olvidar al asesino despiadado que antes la aterró tanto. Se veía como un ángel.

Besó su mejilla con ternura, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Sí. Ya hablarían de sus problemas por la mañana. Por ahora, solo quería conservar aquella paz. Por ahora, solo quería conservar la ilusión de que quizás, solo quizás... se hubiera enamorado de él.

Y si tan solo se hubiera molestado en mirar bajo la manta, habría notado la mancha negra extendiéndose por la parte baja de su cuerpo... creciendo desde el interior de su útero.

* * *

Aquel masón noxiano llevaba mucho tiempo ganándose un lugar en los bajos fondos de Zaun. Pero en el rato en el que la bala lo alcanzó en aquel callejón estrecho, y atravesó su cerebro... no le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que no sería así más tiempo.

-Y ya está.

Comentó Kayn, apoyado en su guadaña, en un tejado cercano, oculto en las sombras de las nubes de polución sobre ellos. Claro que esa oscuridad no le impedía ver a un maestro de la magia sombra como él.

Podía verlo todo perfectamente a su alrededor. Incluida a su amante y compañera de oficio en aquel asesinato, que tras abandonar su puesto de francotiradora, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Es curioso. Tras doblegar y destruir a Rhaast, estaba impaciente por descubrir que cambios le habría provocado a mi cuerpo esta nueva forma. Y que poderes me habría concedido. Pero la verdad...-miró a Caitlyn.-Ni en mil años pensaría que mi semilla sería capaz de hacer esto.

Y en efecto, la antigua sheriff de Piltover asentía ante sus palabras. Pero había cambiado. Su piel era ahora de un tono azul claro, y sus labios de un tono oscuro. Casi el mismo azul oscuro que sus ojos, que eran casi negros. Excepto por dos círculos de azul brillante casi blanco, que eran sus iris.

-Considérate afortunado.-dijo ella, pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello de Kayn, mientras este la abrazaba.-Muchos hombres, y mujeres, matarían por tenerme.

Que nadie se engañe. No estaba bajo su control. Seguía teniendo su propia voluntad y pensamientos. Pero ahora, ya no había ningún ridículo sentido del deber que se interpusiera en su amor ardiente por él.

-Pero no temas.-continuó susurrando, acercando sus labios a los de Kayn.-Porque ahora soy tuya. Y seguiré siendo tuya. Absolutamente tuya. En mente, alma... y carne.

Y volvieron a besarse, mientras un capullo de sombras los envolvía, antes de desaparecer. Como habían hecho noches antes. Como harían muchas noches después. Casi fundiendo sus esencias en un único ser.

Doblegándola con un solo beso.


End file.
